


farm boy

by lcvelydeacon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader Insert, Teenager, farm boy luke, luke is upset but he finally get the love he deserves, takes place before a new hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelydeacon/pseuds/lcvelydeacon
Summary: luke feels hopeless that he'll be stuck on tatooine forever, but thankfully, he has you to cheer him up.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker & You, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	farm boy

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this is a bit intimidating! i've never written anything for star wars until now, and i've only been a fan for a few months, so i'm still learning a BUNCH. but i did a lot of research to make this as accurate as i could. and as i said, this is really intimidating and writing for new fandoms is a bit horrifying. but i tried my best, and i beg you to be gentle with me lol

Night brings barely a bit of relief. Heat still lingering long after Tatooine’s unforgiving twin suns sink long past the horizon. Most locals only finding relief in their homes built beneath the surface, basking in the cool air the suns are unable to force their brutal assault upon.  
  
Dad – like most others who live upon this desolate rock – makes a living as a third-generation farmer. Dedicating much of his time to the hydroponic garden his grandfather spent so much time building up, though even amid the back-breaking labor under the draining heat, Dad’s endless energy still leaves him bustling long after the suns have sank.  
  
But Dad’s mostly silent. Sitting in wait while I finish setting the table and my twin sister puts the final touches upon dinner. But even if he wanted to speak, Camie’s constant rambling about her boyfriend leaves him unable to get a word in.  
  
And I’m sure Mom’s soon to put a halt to it, the unwilling recipient this time around.  
  
“I’m headed out,” Dad speaks up. Interrupting Camie whether he cares or not. It’s not that the family despise her boyfriend, Laze – Dad and Mom only grow tiresome of hearing about him as often as she talks of him.  
  
But I don’t mind, loving our evenings in bed, talking about boyfriends among all else.  
  
Mom lifts her head. Meeting his gaze, she opens her mouth to protest. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she sighs. “I think you need to relax.”  
  
Dad shakes his head, disagreeing. “It can’t wait,” he argues. “I need to head over, talk to Owen for a moment. I promise I won’t be out for that long.” Mom sighs, still not all that enticed with the idea. Even familiar enough with Owen Lars to know that he loves talking – easily able to turn five minute chats into 45 minute conversation.  
  
She relents without an argument. Married long enough to have learned that Dad does what he feels needs to be done. But from the look upon her face, she’s not thrilled. Meanwhile, Camie bites back a smirk – the only one to notice how my eyes light up.  
  
“Can I come with you?” I ask, hopeful. It’s been too long since I’ve seen my boyfriend after his uncle Owen refused to let him tag along with our group to Tosche Station. Dad begins nodding his head.  
  
But Mom leaps in to intercept. “No,” she answers, shaking her head. “Not tonight, you have chores.” My hearts sinks, disappointment easing in despite having should’ve expected her to shoot down the idea.  
  
“I’ll do her chores.” It startles me, even surprising me, as well as Mom and Dad. It’s not the first time Camie’s come to my aid, though, and I’m sure this is repayment for the numerous times I’ve covered her when she’s wanted to sneak out to see Laze.  
  
Mom’s incredulous. “Sweetie, that’s a lot.”  
  
But Camie merely shrugs. “I don’t mind,” she insists. “I’m sure she’s going through Wormie withdrawals.” It makes her smirk, loving the nickname she’s given Luke and getting delight in the disdain it brings him. “Owen wouldn’t let him hang out the other afternoon,” she explains to them. “I really don’t mind.”  
  
Dad complies, causing Mom to as well. And I’ve never been so grateful for my twin.

<<<<~>>>>

Dad has spent his entire life on this farm. Inheriting it after his father’s passing and only a short time later had he met Owen Lars, a local moisture farmer who often sells water to Dad for our own hydroponic fields.  
  
But their long-lasting friendship is to thank for many things, even helping to pave the ground for the relationship I’ve found with Owen’s nephew, Luke Skywalker. And though Dad won’t admit it without poking and prodding, news of our decision to date brought delight. Lighting the fire for Dad’s hope that perhaps one day, we’ll wed, and Luke, already an experienced farm boy, will take over his work.  
  
Giving another generation of life to the farm my great-grandfather put so much effort into.  
  
It brings delight, so much that I don’t have the heart to tell him Luke’s own heart lies elsewhere, that he dreads the mere thought of spending the rest of his life on Tatooine.  
  
It’s only a short trip to the Lars’ homestead, feeling much shorter thanks to how far my mind had wandered. Dad parks his speeder out front, and Owen’s entire face lights up when he sees us. “Caston,” he greets, throwing a hand up to wave. “I swear I had just told Beru it’s been quite some time since we’ve seen you!”  
  
Dad climbs out. Headed straight for his friend’s side, leaving me to my own. “It’s been busy back home,” Dad comments. “And I can’t be out too long. I promised Solia I wouldn’t be gone long.”  
  
Beru emerges from inside the house, probably curious to the commotion on their usually quiet land. Her lips curl into a smile when she sees me, and even Owen’s attention is drawn to me when I climb from the speeder. “Oh, hello!” Beru greets. “I’m sure Luke will be delighted to see you! He’s in a bit of a rotten mood this evening, though.”  
  
It doesn’t pass unnoticed the sigh that Owen heaves, even the slight roll of his eyes. But he focuses back on Dad, launching into whatever it is Dad needs to discuss with him.  
  
“Did something happen?” I ask, meeting his aunt halfway.  
  
And the smile falls. Nodding her head, she sneaks a small glance towards her husband. Leaving me to assume it’s issues with his uncle once again. “But he’s in his room,” she shares. “And I’m sure he’ll lighten up when he sees you.”  
  
Beru gives my shoulder a gentle pat. Dismissing herself and joining her husband and my father, allowing me to sneak off for Luke’s room.  
  
He lies in bed. Staring at the ceiling with the saddest look I’ve even seen on his face. And even when I enter, he doesn’t budge an inch. “I heard that you’re in a grumpy mood,” I tease, hopeful it’ll put at least a smile from him.  
  
But rather, he heaves a massive sigh, pushing himself up. “Only because of uncle Owen,” he admits, though I had my suspicions. Luke leans against his pillow, welcoming me to take a seat with him. “Telling me that I can’t submit my application, that he wants me to wait another season, the same excuse.”  
  
“Perhaps he’ll mean it this time,” I answer, sitting beside him. Luke’s quick to wrap me up in his embrace, holding me close. But I love it, taking advantage of the opportunity to cuddle close and soak up his love.  
  
Luke sighs. “I want to be as far away from here as possible,” he admits. I feel horrible, well aware of how badly he wants to leave, and while his happiness is the most important thing to me, the selfish side of me wants him to remain.  
  
I’m scared to lose him – there isn’t a doubt in my mind Luke’s going places, and I fear being left behind, forgotten about even. I love him. Loving him so much that I want him to be somewhere he’s happiest. And it all brings such conflicting feelings, bringing such guilt.  
  
He shifts a bit, repositioning. “Imagine – the two of us getting away from this place, exploring everything there is to see out there.” It surprises me to hear that he includes me in his dream of leaving Tatooine, though it sends my heart leaping.  
  
“You will,” I smile. “Luke, you have so much potential that there’s no way you’ll be stuck here for the rest of forever. And one day, we’ll finally have the chance to get out there and explore everything there is to see.”  
  
Luke places a gentle, loving kiss to the top of my head. Giving me more of a chance to bask in his love that I’ve gone too long without – to be in his arms again is home. “I really love you,” he whispers. “And I promise that wherever I head, you’ll be right there alongside me.”  
  
It catches me off guard. Of all things I had expected to hear, that wasn’t one of them. But it fills me with delight, with love and happiness, and while I hadn’t thought it was possible to love him even more, I’ve managed to even harder in love with him.  
  
He loves me – Luke Skywalker said he loves me.  
  
“Do you mean it?” Voice a mere whisper. I’m stunned, left in absolute disbelief. “You love me?”  
  
Luke nods. “Of course,” he answers, giving another sweet kiss. “You’re the only one who makes this place worthwhile. I’m not sure what I’d do without you, and if I’m being honest, I don’t want to even think about it.”  
  
I’m beaming. Falling even harder for him. “I love you too,” I repeat, loving how the words feel falling from my lips. I hate to pull away, though I long to reposition and face him. I want to throw my arms around him, holding him so close. But I’m stuck, getting lost in those beautiful blue eyes that always captivate me. “I can’t wait to explore the galaxy with you.”  
  
Luke leans forward. Pulling me close in a loving hug. “Do you want to spend the night? I’ve missed time with my girl.”  
  
And I wish I could. I wish Dad would let me. It hurts telling him I can’t. “I wish,” I murmur, burying my face in his neck. “But I can’t. Mom needs my help tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Damn.”  
  
“But,” I continue, pulling back enough to see his face. “Camie and I are heading to Tosche Station tomorrow afternoon. Laze is working, and I don’t really like the idea of being a third wheel.” His lips curl upward into a beautiful smile. “But if I’m stuck inside the house for another day, I think I might lose my mind.”  
  
Luke’s smile grows, lighting up his entire face and wiping away the prior frustrations he had been feeling only moments ago. “I’ll be there,” he promises. “Aunt Beru might let me save my chores for tomorrow evening if I sweettalk her.”  
  
“One of the many talents you possess.”  
  
Dad calls too soon. Most trips to Owen lasting much longer as the two often ramble off on all sorts of different tangents. But even so, Luke doesn’t let go. Not that I’m complaining. I don’t want to leave, and from the look in his eye, I can see he feels the same. But the thrill of spending more time together tomorrow is only barely enough to hold me over until then.  
  
“Promise I’ll see you tomorrow?” He nods, even going as far to cross his heart to show he means it. “Good, I’ve missed you so much.” He allows me to steal another gentle kiss from him, and I hope when tomorrow comes, we’ll be able to kiss a little more.  
  
But he pulls away when Dad calls a second time. Left waiting and I feel awful doing so, but it’s difficult to pull myself away. “Go,” Luke laughs, noticing the hesitation but most definitely in a better mood now. “I’ll see you tomorrow, we can spend more time together then. I love you, [y/n].”  
  
As it did the first time, my heart skips a beat. Already those three words are becoming my absolute favorite. “I love you too, Luke.” It pains me to leave, though I force myself away and to follow my father’s voice. Finding right outside their front entrance where I had left him. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. Luke was showing me something.”  
  
“Let’s get home before your mother worries herself sick.” Dad bids farewell to Owen and Beru, giving me a moment to copy, and soon, we’re back in the speeder, making the short trip home.

<<<<~>>>>

Dad retires to his room after returning home. And though it’s still too early to sleep, I follow suit and head for my room that’s shared with Camie. “I didn’t expect you home until later,” she admits, looking up from the book that holds her attention. But I shake my head, flopping onto my mattress. “How’s Wormie?”  
  
“Stop,” I groan, rolling my eyes. “You know he hates being called that.”  
  
She bursts out laughing. Meaning no harm, though I hate how she torments Luke as often as she does. “Fine. But really, how is he? It’s been some time since he was last over.”  
  
Despite the two of us being close, best friends even, I don’t feel comfortable divulging all that’s weighing heavily upon Luke’s mind. But a grin begins to grow when I reminisce upon the absolute highlight of the trip.  
  
“Camie,” I whisper, still in awe. “Luke told me he loves me.” Even quieter to avoid the risk of our parents overhearing. “I can’t believe it. He loves me, he really loves me.” Her face mirrors mine. Feeling as much as excitement as myself. And although we’ve only been dating for some amount of months, the crush on Luke Skywalker dates back much farther than either of us are able to remember.  
  
She giggles, covering her mouth. “It’s about time he said it! Did you tell him you love him too?”  
  
I nod. “Of course! I would’ve been crazy if I hadn’t.” And despite her constant need to annoy him, to do all she can to get on his nerves as if she were a little sister, the happiness she feels for us is genuine.  
  
It sends me even higher. Feeling like the happiest woman alive. And I am because no one will ever have my heart like Luke Skywalker.


End file.
